IEC Inner Energy Creatures
by lilfate3089
Summary: A young teen named Rook ventures into an unknown world filled with creatures none has ever seen before. but he was not the first to see this world. Many scientist and military troops are stuck in this world and wage war on another, using their own I.E.C's
1. Chapter 1

The Future

Our world, earth, has changed as most people have foreseen it would. But into what was always the mystery. It seems that no matter how much this world may change people always expect it to become more advance. They still stare into the abyss of numerous possibilities and events that may take place to bring our world into new heights of technology and advancement. Are humans so lost in the future that they can't see the present? Let me expand more on this subject which will lead us into one of the life changing discovery to take place and truly take this world to new heights.

Technology is more advance then it has ever been before in any time period known to humanity. Newer, faster, smarter, and safer vehicles have been manufactured weekly it would seem. The selections of cars are at an unbearable rate. So many automobiles have been created to comfort drivers of every kind. These newly made automobiles can sense danger and almost think for them selves. They change colors according to its driver's mood, theme, fad, and feelings.

Link-Pads which are know as LPs are a norm for all ages. Every child at the age of 5 is given one. As the child grows, so does their LP. Adapting to its owner is how it maintains its features, style, and shape. LPs can not be stolen or ever lost. If separated from its owner for more then ten hours it self terminates and wipes all memory and saved files. A new LP is sent automatically to the owner's residence instantly and waits for the finger scan of its rightful owner. The finger scanning is the method to stopping any other person from stealing it or using it. Each LP has the owners finger print stored in the LP Satellite or LPS, which also holds all the data they have collected before the LP wiped out the all the memory. Registration for an LP is done as soon as the person is born in the hospital.

There are many more advancements among this future world but those two are the main and most important items in this story. Other items will be explained as the story progresses. As for now, our story starts off with a young teenage boy. His name is Rook. He attends at a high school called Spiron High. Spiron is an enormous company that deals with just about everything your mind can conceive. The children that attend this school have all been given code names after animal names. Rook is not this young boy's real name. His true name is Red. The start of addressing others by animal names came about so long ago in this time period that it is not just a school fad but in fact a norm for everyone. Employees, Bosses, Doctors, Teachers, even the president has an animal code name. At last, let me halt my mouth and being our story. But before we dive in, let me introduce myself. I am Phoenix. I will be introduced into this story much later on. All I guess of you is that you open your mind to this fantastic story filled with action, suspense, and wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

A New World  
_Beep. Beep. Beep._ An alarm sounds off. Rooks eyes open in response to the alarm clock set by the head of his bed where he rest. He seats up slowly and yawns while stretching his arms to their full extend. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ The alarm sounds off again. Rook ignores it for the time being as he finishes his long drawn out stretch. Dressed in his pj's he pulls back the covers from himself then stands up besides his bed, stretching in a different position.  
"Bed."  
"_Making Bed._" A robotic female voice response as the head piece of the bed becomes a door with nothing but darkness inside. The bed mattress slides into the darkness of the door as the door closes. A new already made mattress with brightly color bed covers, that would fix more for a girl, lifts up from the bottom of the bed frame and sets it self in place.  
"_Bed made._" The robotic voice informs. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ The alarm sounds off again. Rook starts to head for his bedroom door to exit.  
"Alarm"  
"_Alarm off._" The robotic voice replies, making a clicking noise from the alarm clock. Rook then walks down the hallway to a purple colored door. He opens the door and enters into the room, filled with all sorts of girl accessories. A girl, younger then Rook lays on her bed with the same brightly colored bed covers as the one on his bed. The girl was holding her LP in hand, matching her cute but sassy clothing she was wearing. She bobbed her head as if listing to music, but she wasn't wearing any headphone devices. Rook reaches for his LP in his back pocket of his pj's and typed something in then waited as he looked upon the girl. The girl instantly reacted after Rook stopped typing and glanced at her LP. She pressed a button which opened a message from Rook.  
"Look at your door. Good morning." She does what it says and meets Rooks eyes with hers. She then presses another button which makes the words 'Paused' display on her LP screen.  
"Good morning Rook! Mom said she has something for you from Dr. Ape. She said it's important. Did you want something?" She asked sweetly and with a brighten smile.  
"Yea, why are your bed sheets in my bed closet?" He asked with a smirk as in he knew why but wanted to tease her anyways.  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Me and Crow had another sleep over. My room wasn't big enough so mom said we could use your room since you went over to Elephants that day. I'll put your sheets back after I'm done listening to this song, ok!" She smiles then waves at him as saying good bye. She presses another button which displays the song she is listing to as well taking the pause off. Rook simply nods his head then makes his way to the bathroom. Once in there he steps into a tube like shower with no shower head. The shower door closes as Rook lets out a sigh.  
"Shower" at this command, a huge blue laser stream appears at the top of the shower. It slowly descends towards Rook. Then it zips down creating a series of flashing lights, covering Rook in complete colorful light while creating smoke to rise and steam up. After several minutes of this flashy light show it comes to an end, letting the smoke spill out into the rest of the bathroom.  
"Fan" Rooks command switches on a van in the ceiling which sucks in all the steam and smoke as well uncovers Rook and allows him to see. He steps out after the door of the shower opening. His hair was wet as well as the rest of him, as if he took a hot shower. He goes to the sink still dressed in his pj's which are slightly wet from the laser shower.  
"Teeth and Face" Rooks command raises the sink to the height of his face. The sink fills up with a green liquid as Rook looks into the mirror attached to the sink. He then dunks his head into the liquid after holding his breathe and shutting his eyes tightly. He then smiles showing his teeth as a laser type scanner starts to clean his. After several seconds of cleaning all his teeth the liquid starts to change into a blue color. The sink starts to send vibration through the water, as if scrubbing his face and cleaning it all at once. _Beep Beep. _The sink sounds off telling Rook he is finished. Rook lifts his head up while taking a breath of air then quickly grabs a towel which came through the mirror door in front of him. He dries his face then sticks the towel back into the door for it to be cleaned.

Afterwards, Rook takes out his LP and scrolls through a few outfits displayed on its Screen. He then selects a button labeled random. Afterwards he holds his hand on the back of his LP as it flashes the words to do so. In a flash of light Rook becomes pure light. Several seconds speed by and Rook was now clothed in his usual clothing style as well his hair gelled forward. His LP also changed to match his outfit. Rook exits the bathroom and heads for the stairs to enter into the dinning room where his mother waited for him. Upon entering the room his mother was dressed in a hospital uniform and ready to leave.  
"Oh hi Honey! Dr. Ape really wanted you to head for his lab today. He says is extremely  
important. I have to run now, but I'll see you later hun! Dinner is at 7:00! Bye!" His mother rushes out the door carrying her breakfast. The door to her car opens as she nears it then starts as she seats in it as well closes the door. She pulls out and heads for work as Rook quickly grabbed something to eat while making his way to his car. The door opens as he neared it and closed once he was in side as well started on its own.  
"_Your destination has been computed. Please select Auto or Manual Drive._"  
"Manual. I'm kind of in a hurry."  
"_Manual selected. There are only... 2 PP's in active around this area. You may now drive to your destination._" Rook looks into a screen on the left side of the dash board which displays the rear view of the car. He backs out and makes his way to Dr. Ape's lab.

After driving for a short while he soon pulls up at the lab where he gets out of his car then makes his way towards the back of the large building. After entering through a fenced entrance he opens the back door and heads in. most of the lights are off and no one seems to be in the building. Rook doesn't move and is unsure if he should, seeing as how the place was silent. Not hearing any voices in such a large lab building drew much concern to him.  
"Dr. Ape?" Rook's voices echoed through the emptiness of the building. The machines were all shut off except for the computer, which seemed to be constantly downloading files and recordings from somewhere. But to Rook's never shattering feelings at the moment, the computers seemed to be malfunctioning. Stepping slowly and carefully Rook makes his way deeper into the lab in hopes to find out what has happen here. Step by Step he becomes more tense and ready for anything to attack him. He starts to near a computer hoping this will at least tell him something. Once at the computer he starts to view what is being downloaded. There were files after files, none stop and downloading at a high speed. Not sure what to make of these downloads Rook starts to search the desks area in hopes to find a more detailed clue. After moving several papers a side his eyes fixated upon an LP. He picks it up in his hand and studies it carefully.  
"This is Dr. Ape's LP. It's terminated! What ever happen, happen 10 hours ago, maybe more then 10 hours ago." Rook looks around while clutching the LP in his hand.  
"Just what the heck happen here? And where is everyone. I'm not liking this. He would have messaged my LP if he were in danger. Dr. Ape. Where are you?" Rook stares back at the LP and starts to think more.  
"**ROOK!! HEY ROOK!! ARE YOU THERE!?**" The computer blares out, scaring Rook to the point where he leaped back and ready himself as well making his heart race. The computer screen then displays Dr. Ape standing in some strange and alien like location.  
"Dr... Dr. Ape!? Where are you!? And why is no one here working!?" Rook walks back to the computer to speak with Dr. Ape.  
"**Ah Rook! So you are there! hahaha! I gave you some scare didn't I. HAHAHAHA!**"  
"Yes, I guess you did. But, where are you?"  
"**I'm some where amazing Rook! You have to come see this! That is why I called for you! This reminds me. Before you come here, would you please pick up my new LP? It's on my desk in my office. At least it should be there.**"  
"Ok, sure thing. But, why isn't anyone else here. I mean, the whole lab is empty. I didn't think you could move that many people to another location. Is that even legal?"  
"**Oh my. We'll talk more once you arrive. One of my colleagues already sent location to your LP. Oh! And one more thing, bring with you only what's important. You're going to be with me for a very long while. Choa!**" The computer screen closes the window of Dr. Ape and brings up the downloading files again.  
"Hmm, so much for supper. I'll send mom a note later." Rook then sits down the old LP and goes to head for Dr. Ape's office, but something caught his attention. The downloading screen halted for a brief moment and displayed a filed called I.E.C. It read  
_I.E.C.__  
__Inner Energy Creatures where found on 18-23-A5. Scientist were remodeling one of their Spiron projects near Oceian when a short fuse exploded, causing a chain of reactions to accrue. Through this an odd shaped and brightly colored "Warp Hole" was open. Delighted in their discovery a few scientists braved the unknown and proceeded through. Keeping in contact with the scientist that remained through LPs, the brave explores only reported one single word. "Unbelievable." Other words followed in the description of what they found. One of the messages read, "We found what we thought wasn't findable. A new world that can support life and is supporting life that exceeds pass our knowledge." After the several messages received through LPs, the other-----_  
The screen continued its downloading process which moved the file Rook was reading.  
"Dr. Ape. What the heck did you find?" Rook was now slightly afraid yet he wanted to rush to Dr. Ape for more answers. He quickly runs to his office and grabs the new LP wrapped in a plastic covering. Once he obtained the LP he raced for his car and drove away. He then hooked his own LP to the cars computer and accessed the location that was sent to him. He also received a pass code pin number. Saving it to his LP's temporary memory file he speeds his way to the location.

After driving for a while he nears his location.  
"_Warning. Detecting over..... 25 PU's. Please reduce your speed._  
"25 police units!? What the heck? Why are there some many of them? There is never that many around." Rook starts to slow down his car as he draws closer to the location.  
"_Correction. Identified 30 plus MT's displaying a false car scanning code to reassemble PU's. Caution is advised._"  
"No way. Military Troopins? This has to be big if MT's are trying to hide them selves. Retro, what code level are they using?"  
"_Scanning..... Multiple levels detected. Level 2, Level 3, Level 5, and Level 7. Majority level used.... Level 5._"  
"Level 2 and 3? Those are old codes though. They went out of date years ago. What the heck is going on here?"  
"_Approaching main gate of facility. Proceed with caution._" Rook drives up slowly towards the main gate. He stops a few feet from it and waits for a response from the gate. "**Access Pin Number Please."** A different robotic voice asked speaking through the car's computer.  
"Access the pin number Retro."  
"_Accessing pin number..... Pin number Accessed. Waiting for verification._" After a few seconds the main gate opens. "**Welcome to I.E.C. Main Transport 5."** Rook pulls his car slowly pass the gate. As he enters pass the gate, MT's can be spotted walking around. Two quickly spot Rook and start to make their way towards him in a hurry.  
"Here comes trouble. Get ready to fake power down Retro."  
"_Faking a power down is unnecessary. The approaching MT's have not activated their CPS. Correction, they have no CPS or it is off line._"  
"No car pulling system? How much weirder can this get?" The MT's only make it a few feet away from Rook before one of them stops and the other keeps running. The MT reaches the driver side where Rook had rolled down the window already. Looking at the all black, skin tight, space suite with links, pads, zippers, and a helmet that the MT's are required to wear; the MT speaks to Rook through his helmet.  
"Are you Rook? Rook Venda?"  
"Yes. Yes I am."  
"Ok good. Please follow the red line on the ground to the back of the facility. Dr. Deer will be waiting for you." Rook nods and pulls his car forward while following the instructions given to him. Before rook drove off he heard the MT speak into his wrist.  
"Reseal the main gate. Rook has arrived."  
"Reseal? But, once a gate is Sealed or Resealed, no one can come in or get out! I just want to know what the heck is going on." Rook finally parks his car and shuts her down. As he steps his foot out as Dr. Deer walks out of the back door and quickly spots Rook after glancing around a bit.  
"Rook! This way!" The doctor shouts, grabbing Rooks attention which makes him hurry for the door.  
"Glad to have you here Rook. These are exciting times! We made a huge discovery! Oh the wonder in it! The life of it! The mystery! The power! The possibilities! The--"  
"Dr. Deer! Calm your self. I need to get this LP to Dr. Ape. Do you know where he is?" Dr. Deer smirks with delight.  
"Oh yes, my boy. I know where he is. Take you to him I shall. And blow your mind it will." Dr. Deer smiles an awkward slightly creepy smile which always made Rook feel uncomfortable, but he knew every time Dr. Deer would display such affection for something which causes him to smile that insane smile, it is something worth viewing. Dr. Deer takes Rook into the lab where scientist roam about, talking to each other, computing things, recording things, filing folders, stationed at computers, simply noisy and full of such energy that Rook started to become filled with excitement himself. After traveling a bit through the lab, Dr. Deer takes him to the center of the lab where a machine seemed to be stationed. The machine was nothing close to anything Rook has ever seen before. Parts of is glowed with some type of energy.  
"Now, before you go through the warp I'm suppose to give you a crash course on warp traveling... But I'm not."  
"Warp traveling!?"  
"It takes too much time to explain and Dr. Ape needs that LP."  
"Umm. Dr. Deer. where exactly is Dr. Ape?"  
"Now, all we need to do is press this button, move this lever, activate this thingy."  
"Thingy!?" Rook starts to become nervous and takes a step back.  
"No no, stand here." Dr. Deer shoves Rook forward and closer to the machine.  
"Umm. I'm not so sure I should be---"  
"Press this, then that, now this... or was it this... ahh, will press this as well. Then comes this... And now!" Dr. Deer holds up a button hooked up to a cored.  
"Everyone! Launching I.E.C Warp! Stand clear!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Upon shouting those words everyone halts what their doing and instantly rushes behind Dr. Deer as if taking cover.  
"Umm... Dr. Deer! This thing is really making noise!!" Rook shouts as the machine begins to make a powering up noise, as if building up massive amounts of energy.  
"And here we go!!! Bam!!" Dr Deer shouts and presses the button. As soon as the button was pressed the machine opens up and reveals a warp of some kind, swirling a strong wind force which starts to pull Rook in.  
"NO!! Dr. Deer!! There has to be!!! A better way!! To get this LP!! To Dr. Ape!! This looks un---" Rook was sucked into the warp. Upon being sucked in the machine, it closed tightly, shutting the warp as well.

In a flash, Rook was spit out of the end of the warp which formed in the air. He falls to the unfamiliar ground and lands a rough and slightly painful landing. Laying there with his eyes closed he opens them slowly and gazes upon an alien sky.  
"That… Was not… Fun…" Rook seats up and looks at his surrounding. It was so strange, so alien, yet it felt oddly familiar.  
"Rook!? Is that you?" A voice calls from behind him. Rook stands up and dusts himself off. He turns around and looks into the eyes of Dr. Ape.  
"Yes. Yes it's me Dr. Ape. I'm glad to see in person." rook shakes his hand as Dr. Ape smiles with glee.  
"It's a pleasure to see you as well. Do you have my LP I asked for you to bring?"  
"Yes. Here it is." Rook hands Dr. Ape the LP. The doctor then removes the plastic covering it then scans his finger. Instantly, all the information on the old LP was transferred to the new one provided by the LPS.  
"Great! Thank you Rook. Well, take a look around. Isn't it amazing!?" Dr. Ape tells him looking at the strange yet wonderful world. Rook's eyes become widen as he really takes it all in. His eyes scan the land as he spots and points out creatures unknown to humanity. His heart raced with such joy and excitement, like a little boy let lose in a candy shop. As a grand smile stretches across his face, his mind couldn't conceive of any other word but this.  
"Unbelievable"


End file.
